


In Others We Trust

by Imperfectwench



Series: In Others We Trust [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Baby Jensen Ackles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Multi, Other, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfectwench/pseuds/Imperfectwench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jeff go to an 'Adoption Agency' where they adopt adult-baby!Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a prompt I filled on Spn_kinkmeme that has now fawned into a series. Reposting over here and slowly getting back into updating the series.

“Jared, calm down would you?” Jeff laughed as his husband, practically leapt out of the car before he had managed to put it into park. “The boy’s not going anywhere, for the two seconds it takes to make the car actually stop moving!” 

Jared had the decency to blush slightly, as he lifted the large stroller out of the trunk, before assembling it with practiced ease. 

“I know but I’m so excited, I can’t believe the day is finally here!” Jared bounced on the spot impatiently, as Jeff joined him at his side and began the short walk across the car park into the adoption agency.

After several months of paperwork, meetings, suitability inspections and proof of status, they were both ready to pick up their new little boy. All 6ft of him. Both men had known after they got married they wanted a child together, what they hadn’t bargained on was the size of said child, but after a chance meeting with other parents, they both instinctively knew adopting an adult baby was for them.

Jared manoeuvred the stroller into the reception desk and flashed a cheeky grin at the receptionist. Both him and Jeff had begun to know them quite well over the course of their visits, so it was no surprise when the young girl behind the desk, flashed a grin that rival a monkeys.

“Big day huh?” She asked knowingly, smiling and nodding her head hello at Jeff, when he finally managed to join his husband’s side.

“You betcha!” Jared grinned. “Where is the little man anyway?” Most times, Jared and Jeff had been to visit Jensen, he had been behind the desk playing quietly. Today however, a baby neither Jared nor Jeff recognised was entranced in the Legos’.

“He’s down for a nap, he’s been a bit cranky today” A new voice appeared, causing both men to turn and hug the staff member hello.

“It’s probably just nerves; it’s all a big change and we know how sensitive he can be” Lisa, their case manager smiled at them reassuringly.

“Why don’t you bring that monster on through, and we’ll go and see if the little guy is awake.”

Following Lisa through the corridor, Jeff had to manhandle the stroller off of Jared before he ran over someone else. A couple of muffled curses had already occurred as a result of his husband’s terrible steering.

Stopping behind a nursery that had the names’ of the occupants on the door, Jared and Jeff’s excitement grew at the sight of their baby sound asleep in his crib.

“Do you guys want to wake him?” Lisa spoke softly, as not to disturb the flighty man, who seemed quite content as he slept.  
Nodding and biting his lip, Jared gently crouched so he was eye-level, with the slumbering boy, and dropped his guard rail, before gently placing his hand on Jensen’s head and rubbing his hair softly.

Slowly, sleepy green eyes opened and a small frown appeared across his face, as Jensen rolled over and faced his daddies. 

“Hey buddy, did you have a nice sleep?” Jeff spoke softly, joining Jared in a crouch facing Jensen, who stretched and nodded shyly.

“Ready to get up and go home with your daddies Jensen?” Lisa spoke for the first time. At Jensen’s hesitant nod, Jared scooped the boy into his arms and gave his sleep-warmed face a kiss.

“Let’s have a change shall we?” Jared gently tickled Jensen’s stomach eliciting a reluctant giggle from the boy. Of all the times they had met, he had never been this shy or reserved around Jared or Jeff.

Seeing the worry cross his face, Lisa gently reassured Jeff with a slight shake of her head and mouthed ‘nerves’ as Jared laid the baby on the table to have his diaper changed. As Jared stripped the boy down, Jensen turned an alarming shade of red and hid himself in a ball.

“Sweetheart, come on. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before” Jared tried to sooth the boy, who had tears welling up in his green eyes. Joining Jared at the table, Jeff gently shushed Jensen with small whispers and promises in his ear, and soft strokes to his forehead.

“All done!” Jared announced with a smile, and dressed Jensen in another sleeper. It was cold outside and with his coats and blanket, he should be warm enough to go to the car. They were only going straight home today as it was.

Kissing Jensen gently on the head, Jeff lifted him into his arms and followed the retreating backs of Jared and Lisa into her office, to fill out the final bits of paperwork that would signify the adoption of Jensen. Jensen for his part had already filled out his required elements before joining the agency. He only needed to add his signature to the adoption papers to show his willingness and happiness to go home with Jared and Jeff.

Jensen had had an unusually long stay at the agency. Not for lack of interest in the boy, but his shy reserved nature and need for constant reassurance that he was safe in his role had meant that the brighter more bubbly babies had gone before him, thus encouraging Jensen’s insecurities about himself. He had been ready to leave the agency when Jared and Jeff came along. Since that first meeting, he hadn’t looked back since.

“Ok, that’s the paperwork done. Now do you any of you have any questions?” Lisa looked at them all individually, and could already see the happy family unit. This was one of the cases she had gone beyond to ensure it worked, thankfully the three characters had blended well from the beginning. Sure there would be bumps in the road ahead, but nothing that couldn’t be resolved as a family.

“Jensen, baby, do you have anything to say?” Jared tried to encourage his baby to talk, and tried to not be too worried when only a shake of the head was given in reply. Kissing his baby’s forehead, Jared collected the paperwork into its folder, whilst Jeff pulled Jensen’s coat and hat on and put him in his stroller.  
Leaving Jared to tuck the boy into his blanket, and give him his beloved kangaroo, that had been with him since his original childhood, Jeff collected Jensen’s few belongings before shaking Lisa’s hand goodbye. v

“Bye cheeky! I’ll have to come and see you soon” Lisa gave Jensen a final kiss and stroked his cheek, as she saw the happiness in his eyes. “Don’t forget to say goodbye to Sarah, or she’ll be following you home!” Lisa warned him playfully, sparking a smile to come out on the baby’s face.

“Come on sport, let’s head home” Jared steered the stroller out of the office and after a lengthy goodbye to Sarah in reception, and a few of his mates’, Jensen was ready to start his new life with his new family.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jeff placed, Jensen’s belongings into the trunk, Jared got the boy situated in his car seat at the back before sliding him next to him and fussing with his blanket. Folding up the stroller, and placing that alongside Jensen’s suitcase, Jeff slid into the front seat, laughing as Jared continued to fuss over a disgruntled Jensen.

“Jared, leave the baby be. As long as he is secure, Jensen will be fine until we get home. If not, then I’m sure he will tell us!” Jeff flashed a wink in Jensen’s direction and started the car, leaving his husband to mother hen the baby in the back.

Quickly arriving at his new home, Jensen looked up in wonder as he crossed through the gates. He had been here many times before, having met Jeff and Jared here, and had sleepovers, but today he was seeing it in a new light. Plus he wanted to see his new bedroom. Although he had, had some input into its design, it had largely been left up to Jared and Jeff, and he couldn’t wait to see the input.

Sliding the car into the garage, Jensen began wiggling in earnest, wanting to be free from the car seat as quickly as possible.

“Patience Tiger!” Jeff chuckled as he lifted the boy out of the car and into his arms and carried him into the entrance hallway. Gently placing everyone’s shoes and coats off, Jeff followed Jared into the living room and onto the big sofa.  
In one corner sat the playpen that Jensen had seen before. However he was more enthralled at the toy’s that sat inside it. Alongside the books and DVD’s that lay on the shelves conveniently located around the room.

“Ok baby?” Jared questioned softly as he saw Jensen take the room in, the delight evident in his face. Turning towards Jeff and Jared, Jensen issued a blinding grin and giggled softly as smiled lit up the faces of his daddies.

“Do you want to see the rest of the house?” Jared asked him softly, before whispering in his ear “especially your new bedroom”. Jeff took the beam that spread across Jensen’s face as an affirmative and carried the boy up the stairs, refreshing his memory of the rooms, before finishing at Jensen’s bedroom.

On the door, read Jensen’s nameplate, with little snakes and ladders decorating the wood it sat on. Opening the door, Jared placed Jensen onto the ground and let him take in the wonder that was his new room.

Jensen stared at everything in disbelief, never in his wildest dreams, did he imagine that his new room would turn out the way it had. The walls were painted with a soft jungle theme, with animals bordering the top of the walls, and presenting themselves as a main feature on each wall. In Jensen’s crib, lay fresh Tarzan sheets with characters from the movie in cuddly-toy form lining the various shelves around the room. A soft fleecy rug lay in the middle of the room, and it looked so inviting, Jensen wished he could just curl up on it. One wall was lined with toy’s of every variety, whilst another door in the form of a palm tree, when opened exposed his wardrobe. However Jensen’s favourite was his home-made changing table. Jeff had said that he was hand-making some items of his room’s furniture and Jensen could see the hours of love that had gone into the sturdy table, that could double for a crib.

“There’s more baby” Jeff softly encouraged Jensen to open the door which he knew lead to the bathroom. Upon opening it, Jensen promptly burst into tears, causing Jeff and Jared to immediately drop to his height and soothe him,

“Baby if you don’t like it, we can change it” Jeff offered. He had hoped that the two themes’ would please Jensen, but if he didn’t like it, then he would change it the very next day.

“Hush darling, your okay” Jared pulled Jensen into his lap and softly hugged the boy to him. Slowly Jensen’s cries became hiccups, allowing Jeff to wipe his messy face and nose.

“Sorry,” Jensen stammered quietly blushing a fiery red colour. “Please don’t change it, I love it” Jensen’s lips trembled with the emotion, causing Jeff to stroke the baby’s face softly and place a kiss on his husband’s cheek.

“Are you sure?” Jeff asked the boy softly, to which Jensen replied with a firm nod, taking account of the room properly this time.

The entire bathroom was decorated with an underground sea theme. Wales, dolphins, fish and turtles lined the walls, with characters from Jensen’s second favourite movie ‘Finding Nemo’ lining his toilet seat, shower curtain and bathroom accessories, even down to a Dory bathrobe, which Jensen chuckle softly.

Turning and hugging both of his daddies tightly, Jensen could not believe he had struck so lucky. “Thank you” Jensen smiled at them both before reburying his head against their shoulders.

“Your more than welcome angel” Jared replied softly, smiling in happiness at Jeff.

Eventually, Jeff and Jared, managed to persuade Jensen to leave his room and continue the finish the tour in the kitchen, where chicken casserole had been cooking softly for a while. Lifting Jensen into his chair, Jeff double checked the straps, before sliding the tray into place and joining Jensen at the table.

“I hope you’re hungry baby. Daddy has been cooking this all day” Jared excitedly told Jensen as he filled the bowls with the casserole. Carrying them over carefully, Jared set them down before sitting the other side of Jeff and watching as his husband fed the boy.  
Jensen ended joining his daddies in eating seconds, before the roaring his tummy settled down. As he willingly ate the last mouthful fed to him, Jared leapt up and served dessert in the form of jelly and ice cream. Jensen’s favourite.

“You are going to go bang baby” Jared lightly teased, as he swapped places with Jeff and fed the baby his dessert. Shaking his head in both disagreement and delight, Jensen eagerly ate the meal before leaning back into his chair, so full he was almost asleep.

Chuckling, Jeff managed to get wipe Jensen’s face without too much fussing from the baby at the intrusive wet cloth. That was something he would never grow to like.  
Sighing in contentment, as Jared lifted him into his arms, Jensen cuddled in tightly and was practically asleep on Jared’s chest, as Jared stretched out on the sofa. Bringing in a bottle of juice, Jeff showed it to the baby, who blushed but allowed Jared to feed him regardless, whilst Jeff went and tidied up in the kitchen, not trusting Jared to be left near ceramic objects.

After the kitchen was returned to its former sparkling glory, Jeff crept into the living room as Jared read a comatose Jensen a story softly, rubbing his back as he did. Leaving the pair to their inevitable naps, Jeff got Jensen’s belongings in from the car and placed them in his room, before heading downstairs to join his little family.


	3. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos everyone :)

Stirring gently from his nap to a hand stroking his back, Jensen yawned around his thumb and turned to stare at the source of that wonderful back rubbing.

“Hey baby, did you have a nice sleep?” Jared asked softly, before stretching and brushing Jensen’s hair back. Nodding his affirmative, Jensen quickly placed his head back on Jared’s stomach but moaned when he was jostled from the doze he was quickly falling into.

“Stay awake now baby or you won’t sleep tonight.” Jared spoke softly, and sat up with Jensen in his lap.

“Come on Tiger, let’s go and have a change shall we?” Jeff spoke from the corner seat and lifted Jensen into his arms, carrying him upstairs to his new change table. Wiggling in annoyance at the cold air that met his bare legs, Jensen screwed his face up, but all forms of protest were cut off as Jeff slid a soother into place.

“No need for that bud. Come on” Jeff soothed the baby as he undone the messy diaper. Noticing the lack of solids in the diaper, Jeff gently rubbed Jensen’s stomach.

“There’s nothing wrong with needing to go bud” Jeff soothed the tense boy. “It’s what daddies are for, to take care of the babies. Stroking away the fierce blush that lined the freckled cheeks, Jeff quickly stripped off the soggy diaper, and used the wipes to clean the baby. Wiggling as lotion and powder was applied to his groin and backside, Jensen relaxed into his daddy’s care and sighed in happiness as he was re-diapered and redressed.

“Shall we go see if daddy has left the house standing” Jeff tickled the boy in his arms slightly before carrying him downstairs, back to where Jared was sat surrounded by toys. Wiggling eagerly to be let down, Jeff placed Jensen on the floor before joining him and Jared in some playtime.

All too soon, small yawns were escaping Jensen’s mouth, causing Jared and Jeff to carry him upstairs and run a bath in his new bathroom. Waking up as he was once again stripped of his clothing and diaper, Jensen rallied up at the inviting bath and subsequent toys that were put out for him.

“Ready for a bath time baby?” Jared slid in behind Jensen, and played with him whilst Jeff methodically washed the boy. Jensen was happily entranced in a game of aquatic battleship, until he felt the water pour over his head. Jerking away sharply, Jensen tried to dodge the next flow from the small cup Jeff was using.

“Hey bud, come on. We need to wash your hair.” Jeff spoke softly to the baby who sat shaking his head in disagreement.

“Jensen come on, last thing to do, then you can come out and have a bottle and cuddle time. I won’t be long I promise.” Jeff tried to reassure the boy who was expressing his well-known stubborn side, and was moving further away from his parents.

Deciding to take the bullet by the horns, Jared collected the boy into his arms, and held him fast, soothing the tears that began pouring down the boy’s face, as his husband washed his hair. Placing a flannel over Jensen’s eyes, to stop any stray bits of shampoo, only caused further tears, leaving Jared and Jeff feeling despondent.

“Baby come on, you’re okay. Sssh” Jared rocked the child in his arms, as Jeff rinsed the suds away quickly, before placing the cup back on the shelf.

“All done little man, your okay” Jeff stroked Jensen’s arm, as he sat against the side of the bath, looking utterly miserable, with runny eyes and a runny nose. Using the flannel to wipe his face clean, Jared pulled the boy back into his arms, and tucked him into his side, soothing him until the worst of the tears stopped.

“Sorry sport, but we had to have you all clean.” Jeff kissed Jensen’s head softly and pulled him out of the bath and into the warm bathrobe, cuddling him fast, and kissing his head, Jeff dried him off and carried him back through to the changing table, where Jared was stood waiting.

Quickly re-diapering Jared dressed Jensen in a fleecy sleeper suit before picking him back up and carrying him downstairs where they met Jeff who was waiting with a warm bottle.

“Here we go little man,” Jeff spoke softly and cuddled Jensen to him before putting the bottle to his lips. After a bit of encouragement, Jensen latched on and drank the formula slowly. By the time he reached the end, Jeff and Jared had a very drowsy baby on their hands. Once placed in his crib, Jensen quickly settled and dozed off.  
Smiling as Jared tucked the blanket around Jensen and engaged the guard rail before treble checking the monitor on, Jeff quickly placed a kiss onto Jensen’s forehead, with Jared repeating the gesture before leaving the nursery quietly.

“I’d say that was hit today don’t you?” Jeff questioned his husband, who was wrapped up in his arms in the love-seat.

“Definitely although I wasn’t expecting the tears when it came to washing his hair.” Jared grinned at Jeff before stretching. 

“We better get ourselves to bed soon.”

“Mmm” Jeff nuzzled Jared’s neckline softly. “Especially as we need to go shopping tomorrow”. Laughing as Jared groaned good-naturedly, Jeff steered his husband, up into bed, ready for some sleep to claim them.


End file.
